


A Violent Night

by winterfrostwidow



Series: The Loki & Natasha Romantic Bits [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Natasha attempted to torture Loki. It went totally wrong.





	A Violent Night

At times she meant what she said, and at other times she didn’t.

It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone that she was a threatening dangerous international spy. But they never took her threats of ‘I will stab you to death and play with your blood’ and ‘I will gauge your eyeballs out with a spoon’ seriously.

She figured to them it wasn’t realistic enough for her to commit something so sadistic and savage.

She’d never really do anything to her teammates unless she found it necessary, no matter what she threatened.

But Natasha did have her own way of doing things for the greater good.

She was a hero, with an awful way of achieving goals.

But she tried not to be so ferocious and attempted to open a campaign in the city to vote for an execution for Loki.

Thor was angry. Fury was _furious_.

She got in trouble for this and the campaign was shut down.

SHIELD was reluctant on firing her, since she was such a damn good asset, so they gave her a suspension.

She was exasperated, sure, but her mind was stubbornly set. She was never one with the law, nor with the rules of her agency.

”New rule for today, Romanov, try not to mess with Thor’s brother again. And especially don’t get the public _involved_,” Fury had growled.

He’d said ‘New rule for today,’ and _today_ was the other day and this current day was a new one. So that rule was expired, wasn’t it?

Loki had to pay. Even if it meant getting her hands dirty. 

A lot of times her hands got dirty when people had to pay for things. 

It was nighttime. The tower was dark and pin-drop silent. It was a few moments before he was awoken to the silence of the guest room, but Loki wasn’t fooled at all. 

It almost put a smile on his face.

There was not many people who could sneak up on him, but she’d came twice to almost succeeding.

He shifted in the bed and squinted his eyes once he’d completely turned over to look at her.

Natasha was hovering over him, a big saw knife in her hand. 

She looked very threatening. She didn’t speak at all. Her face was blank, from what he could make out through the dark.

He raised an eyebrow, amused. “Come to slay me?”

She didn’t reply, just stared.

”Do you realize I could so simply snap your neck with a magical brush of my fingers?” He quipped.

Ah, there it was. That twist on her face. 

He was seized with an electric shock to his neck before he could chuckle.

She’d shot him with her Widows Bites before climbing onto his chest. Before she could do more damage, he grabbed her wrists and crushed the gauntlets with his hands, injuring her as well. She winced but didn’t let go of the saw. He discarded it with a quick mindless spell before he flipped her onto her back. She swiftly snatched out a knife and poked the tip of the blade to his bare throat. He smirked and conjured a dagger in his hand, pointing it under her chin. She pressed her lips together when he drew blood and he let out a small groan when she pressed the tip of her blade into his throat.

His eyes turned dark. “I don’t like surprises.”

”You didn’t think of this?”

”I was meant to kill you, first,” he snarled. It was true. She was on his list of elimination. 

”Sorry to burst your bubble. But I have been dreaming of this moment even before your ass decided to crawl back here.”

“And I do love to crush the dreams of children.”

“Well damn you, bitter old man.”

”Your pathetic attempt to rid of me is laughable. Not even your precious SHIELD could side with you.”

”SHIELD is not always sharp.”

”Did Thor even allow you—“

”No. He’s soft, and carries other horrifying qualities.”

”I agree.”

He could vanish her knife away and slit her throat now. He could easily win this. But he was having too much fun. He desired to kill her. This woman held an arrogance and was far too proud just because she won against him from her silly little trick. Just thinking about it made his nose flare. “You’ve made a big mistake, little spider.”

She jerked her head up, away from the blade. “Did I?” She smirked, circling her legs around his hips, “What if I came here for some little seduction scheme?”

He hissed as she arched against him. ”I wouldn’t be surprised. You’d do just about anything, wouldn’t you? Your obsession to see me fall is flattering, seeing as you’d go through the lengths of pursuing me.”

”I actually planned to saw your arm off, and doing something decorative with it and your body; as I’ve told somebody. I always stick with some of my words.”

”I planned to slice your head off on the third day here.”

”Then what?”

”Then find somewhere to go and scheme more.”

”Why isn’t my head rolling off my shoulders?” 

“Because this amuses me, little spider,” he leaned his head closer, “I will end you when I get bored of you.”

She rubbed her hips against his and smirked when he sharply inhaled. 

“If you wanted this, you could’ve asked for a stroll in the garden first, Agent Romanov. I usually get to know someone first,” he grinned, vanishing their weapons away until all that was left was the crimson liquid streaming down their necks. 

They shared the same dark lustful look in their eyes.

”You still plan on killing me, dear?” He asked, stroking her red curls. 

She leaned up and captured his lips in a feverish kiss. She crawled her hands under his green tunic and gasped as his groin rubbed against her crotch. She trailed her kisses to his ear and whispered, “I’m still going to rip your arm off.”

He grinned madly.


End file.
